


A family life in Marvel

by Marstars232



Category: Avengers (Comics), Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aunt-Niece Relationship, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Protective Avengers, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Natasha Romanov, Reunions, Secret Relationship, Superfamily (Marvel), Uncle-Niece Relationship, no civil war, time gaps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 09:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15554931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marstars232/pseuds/Marstars232
Summary: Before the battle of New York the Avengers were getting use to living the easy life at the mansion.Natasha and Clint have been married for a while,Tony figure that out already though.From working at shield for a long while after Clint first saved Nat from being killed.But soon after the long times they spent at Shield and the avengers,Natasha surprisingly finds out she was pregnant.To be sure if it will happen,she keeps it from the team (expect Clint),but soon the team figure it out on their own and accept to have a minor living with them.But also want to be in a family suited manor for the child too.When the child does come though,Loki appears for revenge for the last time the Avengers ruined his plans and banishes the child from their world.But after doing so in the process Loki erases everyone that knows of Natasha being pregnant to having the child today and they live out there normal lives.Until the battle of New York when everything is relived to them about the child and in hope wants to come back to live with them.





	1. The unexpected surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you guys,this is my first Fan fiction that I'm writing.I came up with this after I finished my year at school,so I thought since the fan fiction on this site was always good.Why not,it was mostly created because of my favorite characters.But there's a chance I'm going to edit it more and change the story on this site,so feel free to use either one.I had fun creating this story so I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Marstars232 :)

Before the battle of New York with Loki,the Avengers were a team with Tony Stark,Steve Rogers,Thor,Bruce Banner,Clint Barton,and Natasha Romanov.Of course Clint and Natasha would still be working with Shield and be among their team mates too.But Clint and Natasha had the longest relationship out of the others on the team so far,they were married for a long while.Tony figured it out though and told the rest of the team.But the moment he did,the two agents weren't too thrilled that day,so Clint decided to start prank Tony.It would mostly be locking him out of his lab,mess with the iron man suits,hack into Jarvis,and all things that Stark would want to kill him for.

As for the team Tony,and Pepper were just starting to go out after a two or three months.Thor is still going out with Jane,but would either be out with her or at Asgard doing his usual battles with his friends.Bruce decide he was done,after Betty didn't want to be caught into the whole saving the world or the city type business,and as well for Steve he couldn't get over Peggy.She died after a long while,Steve only saw her a few times whenever he wasn't with the team helping the world.

But on a clear almost late night in the Shield,Natasha returned from a solo mission,ending up getting a small stab wound on her left side.But other than that,the mission as always went well,the people she was ordered to bring down were now in Shield's custody.Phil seeing it as she was about to do the mission paper work made her go to the Shield medical center before returning to the mansion.

Natasha would never be able to protest about the order,it was either hearing it from Phil or Clint.Bruce wouldn't really lecture her about getting an injury,unless it was Clint then that was a different story then.Mostly everyone but Clint was afraid of what Natasha would do,unlike Clint who would hide it,but act just like a immature child about the whole thing.

So she went right for the Shield medical center,none of the agents wanted to get in her way about it.Seeing she had a bit of blazing anger in her eyes about not getting to be dismiss like she just wanted to be.

When she got into the small medical room now at first she waited there with exhaustion of just wanting to relax at the mansion with Clint was out now.Nat pulled out her phone as she awaited for a doctor to come in,'hey sorry Clint.Phil made me come into Shield's medical center after seeing a small stab wound,I might be a bit later than I was expecting.'

Natasha sent it just as the doctor walked in,to clean it up,numb the small area,and stitch it up.She didn't normally care if they numb the stab wound or not,she would get a lot before even before joining in with shield.But for the Shield medical policy,Natasha had to do an X-ray (under Phil's order though). So when the doctor did the X-ray now waiting for it to come out to see if there was any internal damage,Nat's phone vibrated.'Oh that's fine,nothing too serious right?'

Natasha's eyes went left to right reading the message at first.'No,but after you got shot on our partner mission in Europe,that's when Phil started it.' She was about to put her phone away when the door opened up again to see the doctor was looking more shocked,concerned,and blown away by the X-rays.

It was strange though,Natasha could tell something bad seeing from the doctor's expression.Which made her tilt her head slightly,she never got any bad news before after a mission with a minor injury.But seeing the doctor not even able to speak as it looked like the shock was affecting the way he was standing as well,maybe going back to have Bruce check it was a better idea.

The doctor seeing the puzzled confusion,tilted head,but yet focus,and annoyed in Natasha's eyes as he set it down by a desk in the medical room.He was about to say something opening his mouth ajar,until he was fully cut off by Nat."What's wrong,I didn't think the stab wound was that serious.Is there any internal bleeding shown on the X-ray?"

He moved his hands over to his head trying to find a way to explain this,hearing a sigh escape his mouth."Agent Romanov.Have you ever spoke to anyone about this (gestures to the center of her stomach)." That made Natasha tilt her head in confusion of what could be so wrong about her stomach.

So the doctor showed the hologram from the Shield data pad,it showed Natasha's whole body seemed normal at first seeing it by the top.But she stop seeing the stomach part of the X-ray.Something was actual inside of her stomach,it looked really tiny,and showed very tiny human features.

When the doctor clapped his hands together to get Natasha's attention."Agent Romanov.I believe your actual pregnant now,by the looks of it from the X-ray it happened a week or so ago."

At first there was a short shock,awkward moment of silence that filled the room.Natasha felt all the sounds around her,suddenly went mute,as her heart beat along with the clock on the wall.

Natasha felt awestruck,surprise to hear she was actual pregnant from the news of the doctor.How could this be possible the red room program made sure I couldn't even have kids. (I'm not sure if that's true or not.But it goes along in the story so nicely to me,so why not) 

Just as she wanted to question more about it,opening her mouth ajar,Phil opened the door seeing Natasha's disbelief,a bit shocked face at the X-ray.Which caught Phil's attention,to turn to see that Natasha was now pregnant.She took her stuff,making him follow into a private,empty conference room,by grabbing his arm,and seeing her eyes wanting to know more about this like Phil does.Phil shut the door behind the two and locking it,to be sure that no one comes inside to hear what they were talking about.

"How could this possible happen? I thought from the red room program I couldn't get pregnant." Phil sighed at the question Natasha was saying to him."I'm not too sure about that Natasha.But didn't you and Clint want to have kids anyway,it works out great now." She was silent the whole time of what Phil was trying to tell her about all of this. "Yeah but we don't even know if the kid will make it though.Also Clint wouldn't be expecting it like this if everything does work out."

Phil sighed lightly placing a gentle hand on her left shoulder,to put her at ease from this a bit,"okay I'm going to talk to the doctor about all this.Of not mentioning it to anyone,but me,Maria and Fury.Also about coming back in so we will be able to do a few more scans and test to see if this does work out or not okay."

Natasha was showing a unreadable face from Phil about all of this.He sighed once more about all this is a bit surprising and will be stressful."But if you want some advice,tell the team.This is not something you will be able to hide from anyone,especially Stark.He was the one that figured out you and Barton were actual married after all this time with us."

She now looked at Phil with her emerald green eyes,shaking her head 'yes' at what he was trying to tell her about this.Phil opened the door,going back into the medical room,as Natasha now cleared to go back to the mansion for the night.She sighed to herself about finding a way to explain this to Clint and the whole team about what will happen if this works out.

Besides the team would be able to help out in their own way.Well after asking Tony and Pepper about keeping a minor in the mansion,on their floor at least wouldn't kill Tony anytime soon,he does act like a kid at the very least.Bruce would be able to help the child if he or she was ever sick or has a minor injury.Shield would at least babysit whenever the team goes on missions.

Natasha felt the dark,finally going along in the room,after their little talk.But she knew sooner or later something like this can't be hidden from anyone.This was nothing different though,she was always able to keep a big secret before from the team.Sure Phil was right Stark did find out hacking into Shield about Barton and her actual being married after Clint saved her from dying.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I did have a lot of free time,but I was trying to see how the next chapter would go on.Also I wanted to not do a everyday update too.
> 
> Plus I'm going to be going away soon.So I'll try to update before Labor day if not then sorry.
> 
> Marstars232

When Natasha got word of being dismiss now,she went right to the Shield jet to get drop off back to the mansion.But it still didn't feel right to know,would she even be a good mother to the kid if it all works out.How would the team even take it or Clint,they usual did talk about every once in a while about kids,but this might not what Clint had in mind.

As she got outside to see the late night star sky,to feel the slight breeze kicking in to blow her hair back a bit.The agents would normally never talk to Natasha for being very scary,and not at the level to speak with her.

Silence with a light breeze blowing.

Blowing

Blowing

Also hearing some of the higher level Shield agents command the lower agents to either fix up the jets,refuel,and unhook one for agent Romanov to go back to the Avengers mansion.She wouldn't usual go against any of their orders,but waited for the one she was suppose to go into,to be ready to level the base.

Natasha step onto the jet,seeing the view through the small window of the city.She decide to at least tell Clint,I mean sooner or later if the whole child thing works out.He will see the signs of it sooner or later.

The only sounds that Natasha can hear is the jet engine still going on,after trying to put everything that happen in the back of her mind.The view of the bright light city was getting almost blinding as they came closer to the mansion.The jet does go invisible so the public won't go crazy to see a government jet,with one of the Avengers on it.

Natasha was never bother by the lights for normally use to being out this late for a mission anyway.But in the far distance from her training as a spy,she can see the mansion with most of the lights off,expect for the ones by the front gate to be sure no one was stupid enough to go breaking in.

The jet started to make a hum sound as it slowed down to the back yard of the mansion,where it could land without anyone bumping into it.But from the jet,the wind pick up from the engine to blow anything away from it like a helicopter coming in for a landing.

When the agents driving it,got the word with Jarvis to make a landing,the back yard opened up into a high tech landing,underground platform.As the wheels came out from under the jet so they would make a nice,smooth landing without making another crash down here.

Once the jet came inside of the secret underground platform,the back yard closed up,with a bang sound since the opening of course was made of metal and technology.Inside of the underground landing platform was more jets parked around with a giant 'A' logo for the Avengers,with a water feature from Tony wanting it to look nice and not some cold underground prison.

The shield jet opened up the latch to see Natasha still very silent,flipping her hair over her right shoulder walking out.There would be people from Shield that would help with the jet or at least welcome them,but it was very late in the mansion.Also a lot of the agents were mostly going back to the shield base anyhow,they were even preparing the jet to take back off soon.

As she walked out of the room,heading over to the elevator to pitch dark,a very slight layer of light hallway."Hello Ms Romanov.Welcome back from the mission did everything go as plan and should I inform Mr Barton of your return?"

The elevator opened up for her,from Jarvis as she was being question."No thanks Jarvis,and the mission as usual went according to plan."

She now waited for the doors to close which didn't take as long,the usual elevator music would play as Nat would wait to go to her floor so she could have a final end to this long day or night.Tony would have his rock music play during the daytime,while Pepper's is for the night which was nice,calming,and stress revealing.The Avengers remember that day well when it came to the two fighting about what music to play.But Tony never said what time he could play Pepper's music,which she should've caught on to.

When the doors came to a open with a ding,the hallway was dark at first,but with Jarvis to light the hallway up not too bright to wake up Clint this time.Tony would normally make Jarvis prank Clint to get back at him,for their usual prank war.

She came to their bedroom,to hear a slight creak from the door to not wake Clint up.So Natasha could talk about this with him in the morning or when the sky was bright out.But somehow,even however quiet it was Clint manage to stir himself awake,the moment the door shut closed.

Clint turned over,for sleeping on the right side,facing away from Natasha.To now blinking to focus,seeing Natasha's dark figure getting ready for bed now."Hey Nat.I never knew Phil was going to keep you for this long. How bad of a stab wound was it?"

Natasha remembering everything that happening in the Shield medical center,not listening to Clint's comment or question by taking a tank top,sweat pants,underwear,and fuzzy socks entering the bathroom.Which was light dim,so it wouldn't blind Clint's eye sight from the readjusting settings.

Clint sat up right with the pillow on his bed,as Natasha went into the bathroom.He knew by not answering or talking back something was on her mind either that,she was in a bad mood or Tony pulled something on her again.

When the door open with the lights flicked off with Jarvis.Natasha could see Clint's face wanting to know what was happening,he was always able to tell with her,and unlike the Avengers he wasn't afraid to stay out of her business about it.

Nat sighed a bit about Clint wanting to know about what was up with her.

Silence

"Clint.I promise tomorrow,I can tell you what happened about the mission and all that.But I had a long day or night."

He laid back muttering a 'yes' to her,as Natasha went on the left side of the bed.When she laying next to Clint,he faced her before going back to sleep,and did a short,quick good night kiss.They know Jarvis would show Tony just so he could mess with them in the morning or afternoon whenever he wasn't in his lab.

Clint rolled over back on his side,now back in his heavy sleep state before Natasha came in.While Natasha was glancing at the closet door,trying to finally be able to relax until tomorrow.But she knows Clint won't let her back out on whatever was in her mind after seeing the way she was coming home.

\-----

The next day

Natasha in her sleep was now facing the way Clint was sleeping last night.But this time the small peeks of the sun crept into the room,getting into her face like a wake up call.

She fluttered her eyes,wanting to cover up the sun leaks coming into the room.Natasha blink to focus more so she can see clear colors then blurry figures and be able to start the day.But knowing it was the morning,she had to go back to Shield with Clint about her missions,and to see about the kid.

As Natasha started to sit up on her side of the bed,like on cue Clint comes out of the bathroom almost ready to go."Good morning Nat.Sleep well."

She knew where Clint was trying to get at with this.Clint would try to put her in a good mood about to get her to be calm about whatever was bother her or on her mind.But this time it won't work like all the other times.

"Barton.You just want to know what's on my mind about last night don't you?"

Clint started to get his bow and arrows ready,but sitting on Natasha's side of the bed as a 'yes' to answer her question.Natasha hesitated at first about how to start this,trying to find the right words for it.

"This is sorta about what happened last night.But Clint do you still want to have kids?"

He tilted his head at that,not really expecting that to be on her mind for the start."Nat did someone over hear you about that in the training room or something to get to your nerves,because I-"

Natasha hearing Clint from the one time they were coming back from a duo mission were secretly talking about it.But that's not what it was about,and decide to get it over with rudely cutting him off.

"No Clint I found out I'm pregnant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff hanger told you I would do a few of those.Well I'm working on good cliff hangers anyway,if it's not good then I'll try to divide up the chapter better when I'm done and editing it.Or later on in the story.
> 
> Marstars232


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys I have family over at my house so it's been hard to update the chapter.Also I might not be able to do it for a bit of a while,but I'll try if you guys are enjoying it.
> 
> Marstars232

From hearing that news next to Natasha who was still sitting up in bed.Clint slowly release his grip on the arrows and bow in his grasp,dropping one by one until lastly his bow landed on the floor with a thud.After having nothing in his grip,a awkward heavy silence filled the room for a while,so Natasha decide to let Clint take in the news while she was getting ready.

Silence

Silence

Clint got himself out of that shock stare away from the closet to the ground.It was mostly him debating on if he would even be a good parent after everything from his father just like Tony in a way.He wanted to be a better parent,and since Natasha didn't really have a childhood she would most likely want the same thing too.

He slowly got up,from the bed,getting the arrows into his quiver and his bow off the ground to be sure it wasn't dented in anyway from that unexpected fall.Just in time Natasha was coming out of the bathroom with steam trailing lightly behind her.

"So..." Natasha turned his way over to Clint seeing he wanted to know more about this like she does."...Who else knows besides me? My guess Phil figure it out besides the doctor."

Clint hit right on the nose when it came to guessing about who in Shield knew about this kind or type of stuff."Yep,I'm pretty certain that he told Fury about it.Maria most likely was told as well for being around Fury most of the time she is working there."

Natasha was grabbing a few of her knives hiding them in her boots,belt and her sleeves from the Shield uniform."Should we tell anyone on the team about this?" Natasha gave him a 'don't you even think of opening your mouth' glare at Clint.

"No.But Phil wanted me to go back to Shield about the child making it or not.The team shouldn't know about this in any cases,until we figure out the results of the kid's health.From there we can try to figure out how to break it to the team."

Clint nodded his head in agreement to that plan,the team shouldn't know of this.They would want to know what they are doing wise for the kid in ways before letting the team know,the two kept tons of secrets from them before this shouldn't be any different or harder.

\------------

When the two were all set with the day with their weapons in hand or arm reach.Natasha knew she could hide something like this from the Avengers well,unless Tony was going back to hacking Shield again.

The elevator 'ding' for the two to come out seeing Steve,Bruce both drinking coffee next to each other while reading the papers.Tony however was looking at stuff on his Stark pad.

"Ah the two agents for Cyclops have finally arrived.It's too bad we missed you last night Nat,we were going to set up a movie to watch."

Clint went over to grab some coffee while Nat went on the couch across from Steve and Bruce to check stuff on her Stark phone.Tony of course still never got any comment or protest about making fun of Fury.But everyone knew he never really liked him that much,from the snarky attitude to being late all the time.

When Nat saw Clint finish making his coffee,he gesture to the cups if she wanted one.Nat luckily not being noticed shake her head 'no' for not wanting to take any chances with it.She knew that alcohol was bad for an unborn baby,but anything less she was clueless on,but would rather not take those odds.

The moment Clint was finish,using the reflection of her phone,which she has done before on missions.Nat got off the couch saying her quick 'goodbyes' to the group as Clint met her to the elevator.

Tony was about to open his mouth about something.But the elevator arrived open to let Clint and Nat inside to go to the underground jets to Shield."Can I input you two are gonna have to say something to the team eventually about this or they'll figure it out on their own,by the stages of being pregnant."

The quickly glance at each other,as Clint eyed the ceiling about to respond."I know Jarvis,but until we find a good time about this don't say a word to Tony about this.It's bad enough that he figured out we are married."

Jarvis paused for a brief moment before responding a 'yes agent Romanov'.

Silence

Silence

'Ding'

The doors opened,for the two agents to walk over to the people finishing up on one of the jets that were going to Shield.Seeing that the latch was opened,Clint went by the cockpit,while Nat went to one of the seats awaiting for the take off.

When the jet was in the clear,with two agents or workers in the mansion to take them to Shield.Clint sat next to Nat to see the view getting the stress of this off their minds.But Clint could tell Nat wasn't even able to get this off her mind,by the way she was on her phone,and the glint in her eyes if this was too good to be true about them having a child.

A bright light gleam to be the sun peaking inside through the front of the jet as they heard the engine fire out of the underground level of the mansion.Now they were finally on there way.The ship right away became invisible,so no one from the public eye could see the government jet to worry about it.

From there on was blue skies,white gray clouds,and the view of the whole city that Clint was trying to get his mind on.While the jet was still lightly humming through the air nicely,and the awkward silence of the jet like always for them.Expect this time for Clint it felt like heavy tension,he never really said or showed if he was excited about being a parent to Nat.He was only thinking the whole way about him being a better parent,not the chances if this doesn't work out for them.

While Clint was in his own mind thinking everything through,Nat was finishing up a mini game on her phone to notice that they were five minutes away from the Shield hellicarrier now.

She lightly bump Clint to gesture they were about to land,which got him out of his deep thoughts.Now the two were getting up as the jet landed with a thud,orders being yelled to tie the jet down and the latch opening ever so lightly.

The two didn't usually make any contact with the agents,today was especially no difference for them.They wanted to just know if the child was going to make it and what would come from it now,that their two best agents would maybe become parents.

One of lower agents opened the door inside for the two.They both stayed silent for wanting to see Phil or Fury about this,which the agent didn't question and went back to his duties from the higher level commanders.

Clint,Nat looked very serious as always,walking past agents left and right.Until they saw Phil talking to two of them holding a data pad about a mission report from one of the high agents.

Phil seeing the Clint and Nat,he quickly dismiss the agents so he can talk to them and take them to the Shield med bay."So Barton.I'm guessing Romanov told you the news,about what happened last night."

Clint at first didn't respond,still not being able to take it all in,but responded muttering a 'yes sir'. The rest of the way was silent,until they reach the office where Nat was last night,seeing the same doctor.

Phil along with Natasha walked inside with the doctor to check about the child.While Clint still having fear about this on the inside waited outside the office,but was trying to still hold his reputation seeing the agents walk past him.

As Clint once again stared out into his thoughts,until the sound of someone clearing their throat dragged him out.He glance over to the source to be Nick Fury,with a serious tension appearance.

"I hear you and agent Romanov might be parents agent Barton."

Mental that made things worse for Clint hearing it come out of his boss's mouth.But he refused to show the fear or stress of the news." Could be sir."

Silence filled the air between the two,as people walked past,not noticing them like ghosts.

"Don't worry about it agent Barton.For you and Romanov being our top agents,we will watch over the kid if anything happened to you on your Shield missions or the Avengers missions too."

Clint felt a bit reassured about the problem,opening his moth a jar to respond back to his boss until the door was opening to the office.Phil with Natasha walked out,but the doctor stayed behind to not get involved with this.

"...So the child-?"

Natasha glance at Fury as Phil cut off Clint."Oh the kid is happening,miraculously the child is in perfect health.It's like the red room program isn't effecting it in anyway."

Fury only shook his head 'yes' at the news Phil told them.Still not backing down at what he promise Clint,for him and Nat being the best agents.So the child will be in good care still.

Phil glance at Clint,with a bit of joy in his voice to lighten up the mood from this news,as Nat feels about now being a mother now,is the same way and looks like Clint.

"Congrats agent Barton.You are going to be a father."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this Chapter is a bit longer than the other two.But there was so much I wanted to fit into it.I hope you guys are enjoying the story where it's going.
> 
> Marstars232 :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the long wait on this next chapter.Besides trying to figure out how it will go from there,but I came back from a long trip I went on now.Also I would like to do this before school starts for me,so I'm doing this now.I forgot to mention and I'm sorry for this,but I don't anything to Marvel,that belongs to them or Disney.I only thought of this plot.
> 
> Marstars232

Clint hearing that he was going to be a father that quick was something he never thought to be hearing for once.He did manage to accept the fact back than that Natasha wasn't going to be able to have kids after the red room program.But now it felt like a tidal wave hitting Clint mental from this news,how will anything go with the team,his missions.

Natasha brought Clint out of his deep thinking thoughts seeing the shock expression paste across his face."Hey Barton,are you okay?"

Clint glance at her,unsure at first for all of this going by so fast."Yeah I'm fine just-." Phil seeing how Clint was taking this cut him off,"I know it's a surprise agent Barton.Don't worry we will watch over the child if anything was to happen,we will protect and help you guys in anyway.I'm sure the Avengers feel the same way."

That part of the Avengers made Clint winch a bit for not telling them anything sooner.Natasha mental winch at that,not wanting to show the fact that they should've told the team.Bruce would always check to be sure the child was in perfect health,Tony would allow Jarvis to check to be sure the child needed anything for food to changes at first,and would want to be called an uncle.Steve would have someone else to tell stories to,and would protect the child at all cost,as much as Thor.

When all that was done,Fury allowed the two spies to go back to the mansion early to get things settled with the team like they should've done before after hearing the news about all of this.

The two nodded in approval,then in a normal pace walked back to the jet section.Phil told the two that the moment a mission comes up,they'll be called in since they would have to deal with planning out how this will all work for them.

When they reach the jet on the seats,it was going to be a long,uncomfortable silence now.Clint had to think of a way to tell the team,'hey there's now going to be a kid living with us.Are you okay with that?'

Tony would most likely be okay with having a kid in the mansion,since he acts like one in the lab with Bruce or in the common room by pulling pranks with Clint.The others are good with kids out in public saving them,it will be some experience of living with one.

Silence

Silence

Silence

The two spies just let their minds wonder around,the agents in the Shield jet never would disturb them.For mostly being afraid of Natasha,she was a assassin and is still the most scariest spy working at Shield.Going up against her isn't very wise at all,the same with Clint,if he gets into a certain mood of course.

Outside of the invisible Shield jet windows was the day time view of the city.With the rushing sight of clouds being passed up like cars in the New York street.It was mostly a partly cloudy day today.Natasha,and Clint were just staring out of the small windows,as the agents were driving back to the mansion.Natasha wasn't that much of a mess for now,but Clint was a bit of a wreck not wanting to be like his father to his kid.

Once the two heard the engines of the jets dying down a bit,along with the mansion coming in sight.The same backyard underground landing platform was shown secretly,to people not seeing what was going on in the mansion.

The windows in the jet closed up,as it's outside was becoming visible and the latch coming down slowly with the two top agents of Shield.In the underground it was all the same,but since it being daytime the windows were shinning through from above to let some light down in that floor level.

Clint,Natasha walked past the workers of the mansion and with a few of Shield to the elevator.As usual no one talked to them,unless they asked about something or wanted to know about anything going on in the mansion.

Inside of the elevator,the music did change to rock and roll from Tony's choice of music.But on the way the down Jarvis welcome them back,and wondering why they would be here so early.Clint told them to inform the team about meeting in the common room about something important.It got Jarvis to stop questioning the two spies.

"So...How should we tell them or should we-?"

Natasha knowing the question running through Clint's mind already about this,cut him off."I think I should explain the whole thing that happen.We don't want Stark figuring this out sooner or being impatience with the time were wasting away from his lab.Everyone else on the team would listen to us after all."

Clint shook his head in agreement on that plan.It was all up to Natasha on that one,since she is having their kid and all.The rest of the short ride they mostly listen to the rock music,while keeping that same serious glint in their eyes and faces.

When the elevator 'ding',and opening the doors slowly.The two exited seeing Steve in his usual workout clothes,towel around his neck to keep him from sweating too much and a bottle of water.Bruce was just chilling on the couch reading a book that he had in the lab,he didn't really care if he was pulled from the lab unlike Tony.Thor was back in the common room eating some remains of pop tart crumbs in a box.But Tony was on his Stark phone seeing on the hologram screen of his projects,while drinking some of his alcohol.

Once he saw the spies enter the room,he right away was in a bad mood for being dragged out of his lab.Natasha mostly full on glared at him,for having the interest mind attention of a child already as well now.

"Well come on.I don't have all day,I want to just go back in the lab before Pepper drags me to another Stark meeting I have to attend to."

Clint gave him now a scowl glare across his face,for not having the patience for this news.It was already hard on him for going through this,now Stark has to make it worse by being his usual self.

"Don't worry Stark,I don't think this will take up all of your important nerd time."

Natasha rolled her eyes annoyed at the two for bickering.Clint already forgot that she is the one telling the news not him,it made sense to her that he did have a tough childhood.But if she wanted to show off Stark like Clint is doing for her,she would have done that already before he opened his mouth.

She hesitated at this for the two to shut up already.Natasha step in front of Clint which got his attention away from Tony.But now Steve was drinking some water,pretending that the two fighting wasn't going on at this point.Bruce merely rolled his eyes like Natasha did at Tony's attitude,Thor didn't really hear about the two bickering from before.Tony put down his phone,expecting this to be something quick and out of his hands,and taking another sip of liquor.

"Well Stark I hope this is something that isn't taking up your time at all.Because it turns out I'm pregnant."

Natasha says in a very cold,annoyed voice.

But it came like a chain reaction all over the room though.Steve spit out his water first not expecting to hear that,Thor drop his pop tart box.Next Bruce slowly lost the grip on his book,making him lose the page he was on as the pages crumble along the floor rug.Tony started to choke on his alcohol,dropping the glass so he would be able to breath,and yet finally behind the two spies was Pepper who drop the Stark tablet along the hard,fancy floor of the Avenger's mansion.

When they all turned to her,seeing she was surprised at hearing that.Also from down the hall the rest of the conversation before that as well.Pepper was only there to take Tony to his meeting for the day,then he go back to join Bruce in the lab of course.

But Pepper quickly snap out of her shock state of being surprised,turning to Tony with now a very annoyed tone latch of her voice that would make him jump as fast as the time he mistakenly prank Natasha during breakfast instead of Clint or Steve.That ended up with him being chased through the mansion,and at the end locking himself in his lab,until Jarvis told him agent Romanoff was calm. 

"...Tony!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also by the way,if I ever take too long again anytime this year,then that means I'm busy not abandoning this story.I'm working on doing a few cliff hangers for fun to see how they work out.Plus a few time gaps to keep the story moving along like I had plan.
> 
> Marstars232 :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry it's been a while.I was going to update on Thursday,but our internet service went out until Friday afternoon.Then yesterday I had a wedding to attend to,so that took most of the day as well.But at least I'm updating now,so I'll try my best,but it's harder to do so with school.
> 
> Marstars232

"...Tony!"

Pepper comes over slapping him over the shoulder not so gently,now forgetting about the Stark pad on the floor and what she came to drag him away from the team for."Why did you say that kind of news was a waste of your lab time Tony?"

Tony slowly turns around to Pepper a bit annoyed with how she was still blaming him for not knowing what kind of news this was to them,still trying to breath from choking on his drink."I didn't know it was that kind of news Pep."

Bruce goes over to Natasha forgetting about Tony as Pepper was whisperer scolding him about that kind of stuff.Steve went by Bruce's side to mostly seeing Clint still couldn't hold the news well,even after the news again.

"...Well,if you guys need any help with the kid.I'll be here."

Steve went to Clint patting his shoulder in a supportive kind of way."We'll all be here,we're a team Clint.We fought monsters,evil master minds,dictators.We can help out with a minor in the house.Though we can't be swearing as much."

After saying that last part,Steve glances over to Tony,who was hearing Pepper and the leader of the Avengers.He only rolled his eyes at that."Really Cap.I know better,I'm trying to not be like my dad as much as Barton over here.We won't have too much alcohol or swearing."

Clint only gave Tony a burning heated,death glare.He went back to Natasha with Bruce talking about how to handle certain things while your pregnant and about having certain checkups for the kid.Which Clint overhearing this,made him glad at least two team mates are willing to help out as much."

Pepper went over to the two spies in a mix of excitement and guilt for how Clint was feeling along with Natasha of not having a normal or great childhood."Hey don't worry,the kid will stay at the mansion,and we'll help in anyway necessary.But since I know you two spies long enough,I get to be called aunt Pepper."

Soon the rest of the team questions like Pepper about being in a super family like fashion for their kid.Which made Natasha feel better a slight bit,as for Clint he looked calm,but in reality was really stressing out about what the Shield results told him about the kid actual somehow pulling through.They knew there would be a slight chance that there could be problems after the birth,but none for now that could affect Natasha in a serious way.Plus it was way too early to tell if the kid would either have problems or give Nat any concerns just yet.

That gave Steve a caring,joking smile for hearing that.Bruce snorted out a laugh,as for Thor he was still looking for more pop tarts,not really knowing the big deal of Clint and Natasha for having a baby,for always being in Asgard.

"Ah the eye of Hawk and lady Nat are going to be having an heir.This heir will be a mighty warrior like the two spies with us today." 

"Oh yeah Barton.When will we know if we are having a niece or nephew?" 

No one was really listening to Thor as he dig into his pop tarts.But Clint did secretly glare full on the Asgard prince though.Until he turned his attention back with the group to the annoying,child like billionaire.

The four of them turn to Tony who was no longer choking on his drink and away from Natasha slightly.But the glass was shattered along the carpet,now have been forgotten,as Tony approached the five of them,in his usual fashion like way.

Natasha rolled her eyes annoyed at Stark for that way of questioning them."We don't know yet Stark.They told me back at Shield after checking the baby's health that it was a bit too early to tell for now.I have to wait a while for the baby to develop to know for sure."

Bruce seeing Clint patted his shoulder like Steve did."Don't worry,for now on you guys can do all of that at the mansion.I'll inform Shield since you are two of our members anyway." Clint gave a smile to Bruce,at least he knows they will help him as a team all the way,no matter what.

"I can't believe it Katniss.You have manage to do the impossible with agent Romanoff here."

That got two anger burning death glares to Tony from the spies,and a hard slap to the back of the head by Pepper.But for Tony to Clint's delight had to go back to his company and wasn't able to hang out with his science buddy any longer or work on his suits.

All in all,the day went by nicely.Clint did have to report back,while Natasha stayed trying to figure things out with what to do and who was going to be helping with what.Thankfully for Clint he didn't need to stay long,most of the other agents at Shield got the missions for today.So the team got to enjoy their little day off,well expect for Tony who was dragged to meetings all day by Pepper.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was now about two months ago have past since telling the team,by Phil's suggestion.For Shield only him,Maria,and Fury knew,all of the other agents were clueless on it,besides the doctor that check Nat's medical record,who agreed on not saying a word about it.The entire team being cool with the fact of having a child in the mansion or soon to be the tower,that Tony was going to surprise them about as the business and construction of it was being built.Clint was a bit more busy than Natasha for taking on her missions,so the child would be okay.

The two,and Shield didn't want to take any chances with harming the child,even if it was a bit early until due.Natasha might never get another chance to have another child again with the red room program and all.

Pepper already with Tony helped pick out a room for the child next to Clint and Nat so if anything happens they'll be next door to comfort or protect in anyway.Bruce did manage to help Natasha about the cravings,and what to stay away from.For Clint it was about of a challenge,for having a very rocky childhood with his brother.It was difficult to not think about being a bad father to the kid.

Thor was mostly in Asgard for family matters.So it was just the five avengers,and Pepper helping them out mostly.On special moments Phil with Maria would pop in to see how things are going,Nick would mostly hologram chat,which made Tony annoyed for him not seeing his two top spies.

But for today,Bruce was actual going to be able to tell what the baby's gender is.Both Clint and Nat didn't really wanted to be surprised,but they are going to be talking about a name and telling the team,Pepper,Shield after the kid is born.

For now the team,expect for Natasha and Bruce were inside checking the picture to see and typing on the computers.But it was mostly very quiet now,Natasha like Bruce was trying to be able to tell from the screen and numbers from the computer screen itself.

Silence

Silence

Silence

'Ding' like sound was heard from the tech Bruce was using to get a result.He quickly grab the paper printing out that was a few yards away from Natasha,and grabbing his glasses,so he could check it over.Natasha still wasn't able to tell from the blurry screen,thankfully for the tech Stark has,they were able to tell even if the kid wouldn't show it by moving around too much.

"...Okay,according to the results Nat.Your going to be having..."

Bruce was still making sure that the results were right,as he mumble out or was rereading the printed out paper from the for the team."...A girl."

As Bruce went to the door,to let the team in,Clint was the first inside,as the rest followed behind.Tony as much as Clint didn't want to wait any longer the moment Bruce let them inside.

"Clint,your having a girl."

As he smiled down to Natasha about that,not listening to anything going on around them.He didn't glare or mention anything,when Tony told them,'he was going to get the favorite uncle spot out of the whole team.' From that everyone,but Clint groan from thinking of everything he was going to be with her.Prank or messing with Tony through the vents was going to be one of them.

Tony not wanting the silence anymore,also wanting to know more about the minor that was going to be living with them for now on.So in a very snarky,same like tone,decided to question them about it.

"...So are you gonna tell us what her name is going to be or-?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter or where the book is going for,so far.Also yes I might add other references in as a small joke,for being a nerd.But really who wouldn't at this point :). Also still going for a few cliff hangers in the story too.
> 
> Marstars232 :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry I took a long while to update.I was mostly busy with school,doing some other writing ideas I had,I'm currently doing a science series I came up with so that's another reason.Plus I'm trying to work on doing a few one shot Avengers stories.
> 
> Marstars232

Natasha,Clint told the team that they wanted to secretly pick out a name for the baby themselves.After that when the girl is born,they would tell the team in surprise.Pepper now was busy a bit more in the mansion now making the baby's nursery and helping Tony with his company at the same time.Natasha wasn't to thrill that she had to stay back from the Shield missions,but at least for the next couple of months she can go into the mansion's training room for a bit until she felt drain.Clint was still a whole nervous wreck about having a daughter and wanting everything to be perfect and safe for her here.

But over the time,Bruce made Natasha stop training as much when the pregnancy due date was getting closer.Which made her even more bored no missions unless it was a emergency which wasn't really much of the times,and no training room.Also she couldn't really drink,which Tony would give her unneeded pity looks to Nat,even though she can handle that. The team all knew the kid or girl would be worth it to them,and it will help Clint relax more to know the girl will be safe.Clint wasn't coming home that often,Fury would allow him to have time off a bit,when the kid came around and all.But for now he had to help out more at Shield to Maria's and Phil's slight annoyance.

Days

Weeks

Months

It mostly passed by quickly,and Natasha had to go to the hospital a night before for starting to feel kicks.Clint though was on a mission right at the time,so now Natasha was trying to calm her breathing down just like Bruce showed her a few months ago,if the child ever kick like that before.

Natasha hearing the quiet,darkness of the mansion,she quickly using the walls to try to find someone to get out of the mansion so can head right over to the hospital.Bruce explained it to the team a while back ago,he may be able to help with a stab wound,gun shot,bruise,broken bone or even a illness.But delivering a child wasn't in his job description now.

"Jarvis. I need you to contact Happy and tell him to take me to the hospital now and call ahead to say I'm coming in."

She breathed down looking at the cold,fancy tile floor of the hallway.Nat took one huge gulp of air in her lungs,then pushed herself off the wall to try and get down to the lobby of the mansion.

"Right away Ms Romanov. I'm also contacting Ms Potts as well,she gave me instructions that when the day came,she'll go with you to help along the car ride to the hospital until you got to the room."

Thankfully when Nat made it to the lobby,Happy was there helping her into the car.Once Nat was in the car,luckily she didn't have to wait for Pepper.Since the due date or around the time was coming closer,she slept with Tony in the same bed,for being a couple and all.

But it didn't sound like Tony felt better for Pepper leaving him in the late night close to morning,thankfully for being in that lab very late Tony was too exhausted to fight Pepper back on staying into bed.

The car ride to Nat felt like it was taking forever,breathing quick,and not so deep breaths to try and relax through the pain of it.Pepper was right by her side,trying to help her breath during the time,Happy was mostly paying attention to the road.The crazy New York traffic never changes at all even when it's a very bad time for any being,but other then the horns,yelling,and complains from outside the rest of the ride seemed silent .

Silence with gasping breaths.

Silence and gasping.

Silence and gasping.

Once the car reach a stop in front of the hospital where Pepper was allowing Natasha to lean a bit into her.Nat was strong through more deadly missions,even if she was pregnant she would be able to walk sorta right through the doors.

Pepper allowed Nat to sit in one of the chairs,while she asked about Natasha into a room and Jarvis checking with them before hand.Once the women behind the counter found Nat's name,she got two other nurses to help her inside into a room to relax into.But Pepper had to stay out here,only the husband or future father to be Clint was allowed inside of the room.

While she was now waiting the room with a few other guests who were waiting for family members with other problems or just watching kids play around with the kiddie toys.Pepper slump into a chair,starting to contact the others with a bit of help from Jarvis about Natasha now in the hospital and waiting for it to happen.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the mansion Steve was the first up and out of bed already dress in a gray sweater,sneakers and sweatpants.It was his usual attire for doing his run,but today it can wait,one of his members was about to have a baby.Now was only hoping that the team didn't drag along behind,Clint he knew would be there,in fact getting the message he's probably trying to rush out of Shield just to make it to Nat.

Thankfully Bruce was all set,a light layer of bags under his eyes from being the lab and not expecting it to be happening this now early in the morning and wearing a lab attire suit with regular shoes.But when it came to helping out his two members on the team he had to be there for Nat now.Thor was wearing a suit which was Tony's idea for him to blend in and not draw attention to ourselves with his umbrella which he made sure no one can see the hammer.Lastly was Tony who wore his usual meeting or going to work suit,with red sunglasses,it wasn't daytime yet.But Steve could only guess Tony didn't want to show how tired he was and wanting to sleep more.

Now the four were waiting for Clint in the lobby,Tony went to slump in one of the chairs of the mansion lobby.But Steve would keep on nudging his elbow so he wouldn't fall back asleep and to Tony's disappointment he couldn't even go back to sleep after a while of Steve doing that to him.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Inside of the Shield headquarters,Clint was coming back from a mission.He didn't seem to have any connection with his phone,so he didn't even know Nat had to go to the hospital about the baby thing.

That was until,to his annoyed,not in the mood attitudes he had to fill out a mission report about these drug dealers.

Once inside of the hallway,for the first time he saw Phil,Maria and Nick there with some paperwork.It showed him a facial confusion lying in his face and eyes about this.That was until Phil spoke,in a serious but also a hint of joyed tone to Clint.

"Agent Barton.Romanoff is in the hospital,the baby is about to come in.We'll take care of the paperwork from the mission,just go to the mansion and we will meet you at the hospital."

Hearing that now Clint bolted back to the jets,to find the one going back to the mansion.He didn't seem to care,if he was still in uniform,and holding his bow tightly in his grip of his clenched fist,out of all days in his life.This one wasn't going to be worth missing,Clint got over his worries,stress and sorrows about being a bad parent.But now he's feeling,if he doesn't even make it in time what kind of parent would he be to his soon to be born daughter.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After what seemed like forever for Clint on the ride to the mansion,and for Tony having to wait for him still grumbling about being up this early.

The 'ding' from the elevator to show a gasping for air Clint,for running straight to the elevator,down hallways,but forgetting about a change of clothes after seeing the Shield uniform,bow and arrows still strap to his back.

"Don't worry Clint I got clothes from your room,knowing you would be in a rush about today."

Clint sighed heavy in relief that Bruce came through for him,knowing he would be like this today.But the car ride was far more worse than dealing with a panic,in a rush Clint.Now the team had to deal with a Barton stress,panic,in a rush and tapping his finger on the inside car door of the van Tony was driving,it was mostly driving him crazy along with the same traffic of the city.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the ride ended,Clint snatch the clothes from Bruce like a snake and darted into the hospital lobby bathroom.The rest of the team met up with Pepper and Happy who were mostly on their phones or reading magazines until something happened.Happy stayed for Pepper's request,if Clint didn't make it today he was going to send pictures of the girl to the team and Clint.

But since they were here,Tony told Happy he could get the rest of the time off and that they will use the van to drive everyone back.After that left the five people,until Clint came out in a white T-shirt,jeans,purple shades that were the same style sorta like Tony's,and workout sneakers.

"I'm here to see Ms Romanoff.I'm her husband."

The nurse did some typing probably to check,thankfully they did have records of being married that Shield put back up for a moment to be sure that they would let Clint in,to see his girl being born.

She gave him a approval nod and smile."Ah yes,Mr Barton.Your wife is down the hall,stop by the last room at the end there and her name is up there."

Clint taking his stuff with him and forgetting about the team being there.He quickly made it past the secured door from the nurse and that was the last they would see Clint until he was with his newborn daughter.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The team and Pepper actual waited for a long while,to see the sun come beaming into the hospital.But on the bright side,there was no kids to come bothering them for pictures or signing anything for being very early in the morning.

When the doors did open,they didn't expect to see the three agents in civil clothes to wait along side with them in the hospital.Tony was beyond annoyed,it meant he could've sleep in,and that got him a wack upside the head from Pepper for saying that out loud.

It wasn't even another half hour,until the door to the hallway opened up.All of their eyes were expecting a nurse to call them in,but instead it was Clint with none of his stuff getting throw back into the waiting room for overreacting from something they were doing to Nat.

Clint turned back to see his team,his boss,Phil,and Pepper.He seemed a bit annoyed though than before in his rush,and panic state."They kicked me out because I kept on interfering with their check overs on the baby."

They knew Clint's annoyed tone by this.So Bruce threw the book on the table,"Clint.It's okay,we kept on telling you this for months now.No matter what,we're a team and we are going to help you out with your girl."

Tony still looking on his phone,cut Bruce rudely off."Plus we get the honor of being the aunts and uncles to the girl as well like you promise before."

Pepper,Clint,Steve and Bruce gave a not noticed glare to the billionaire.But Bruce led Clint to a seat where he was mostly staring at the door like waiting for magic to happen with it,as the others were keeping themselves distracted.

That was until,the door opened to a nurse,after a short moment of time."Ugh the Romanoff/Barton family."

The nine all went to the door,that made the nurse give a bit of a shock,unexpected raise eyebrow.It made her mutter a very quiet 'okay',then let the group into the hallway,where the rooms were.

Clint already knew the way,but would rather stay with the team for being very nervous about meeting and seeing his newborn baby girl now.But during his long,deep thinking gaze about who she would look like and will she be happy to see her father.Even though she wouldn't know what was going on at the time yet,but that didn't stop Clint from thinking this.

But when the nurse stop,and lightly bumping into her,they were at Nat's room at last which made Clint sigh to himself mental about this.'Here you go,about to finally meet your daughter at last.'

The door opened up,with a small amount of light beaming out of the door from the one window in the room and into the hallway for the nine of them to see the view of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plus I should say for the last few days when I was gonna update,my computer ended up crashing.But it's all fix now,so I hope that I won't get these problems again,if I don't I'll try to update more again.
> 
> Marstars232


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone I'm back once again.Happy almost Halloween of course I might update before then or at the day unsure yet.Anyway I'm glad to anyone who is enjoying the story,and I'm sorry for making the updates come this long.It's just this is the first night I did all of my homework and I figure why not to make my readers happy.
> 
> Marstars232 :)

In the view of from the doorway.Was Natasha in the hospital bed,IV tube still in her arm, for once with a sweet,caring smile and comforting glint in her eyes that no one on the team has seen too much of besides Clint on rare days. But her gaze was facing down at the small,fuzzy,pink blanket which carried a tiny baby girl who gave a small yawn.

Clint stared in place,frozen in shock.His girl was beautiful,she had the rarest eye colors ever a bright green,blue mix and were very innocent.It had to be a genetic effect from when Natasha was in the red room program,which didn't bother him or Nat in anyway.She also had light layer of blonde hair which was from him,the facial features a bit were from Nat's not showing too much of him.

Tony being Tony though snap him out of his amazed gaze of his daughter."Hey Barton we want to see the baby too,come on."

Clint didn't seemed bother for once,he was too distracted by his daughter as he reach on the left side of the room,which was close to the corner of the room away from the door and near the window of the room.He pulled up the chair where his Shield uniform,bow and arrows were in,to sit down staring at his daughter who didn't want to take her eyes off him.But didn't really smile for some reason.

Nick moved to the window to keep in a look out on a mission motion style.Phil,Maria were on the edge of the bed to see the baby,who once in a while would gaze away from Clint and at them.They would wave,smiling at her in a caring,sweet way to get a small giggle and smile back at them.Steve,Bruce kneel on the floor on the side close to Nat's IV tube which they gentle moved and by the door.Thor stand over the bed to get a good view of their baby who was layered in a thick,fuzzy blanket and not turning to see him.As for Tony and Pepper they grab two chairs in the room pulling one close to Nat's bed,moving the IV behind Steve and Pepper being behind Bruce.

"Oh Nat,she is so adorable."

It got her to smile for the first after all that up at Pepper where the voice source came from."Thank you.She was the nine months or so."

"Got to say though.I don't think I have ever seen a baby's eyes that color mix or that bright a bit before."

Bruce rolled his eyes at Tony's comment."Tony I told you.The baby will have some effects from the red room,she is still in good health.Plus at least she has both her mother's and father's eye color."

Clint wouldn't stop as she tried to see where the other sounds were coming from in Nat's hold.It made him snort a laugh at that,which gained her attention back to Clint and smiled up at Clint.Which felt like a life time goal finally done for him now.

"Aye.Eye of Hawk and Lady Nat have a beautiful heir.She'll be a fine warrior like her parents."

That got Clint's attention away from the girl in lightning speed fast."Oh no,she isn't going to be involved in any missions yet Thor."

A few people in the room were snickering on Clint's over protective comment towards his daughter."Hey Barton.I think your protective dad side is showing already,and she's not even in her teenage years yet."

That got Tony a cold,dark at the same time burning,death glare from Clint.But once he started to hear the girl cooed,he brought his attention back to her."Oh yeah Barton got something for your little mini spy princess over here."

Tony took out of his suit a small,black gift card like box.It had a dark purple ribbon which was tied in a fancy bow that made it look wrapped up.He handed it over the bed,as Clint and Nat gave each other a small glance on what they were going to do.

But Natasha shifted to Clint's facing body,and slowly gave the baby girl to him.He felt so relived in holding his daughter finally,taking her into protective arms.But the problem was for Clint he didn't want to let go of her or leave her side now.

Natasha though took the gift box,as Nick still in his intense gaze out the window,either everyone was watching Clint hold the baby or Nat with her present.She felt a sign of warning on what Stark decided to give her now for their daughter.

But once the ribbon which laid on the sheets of the bed,all was left was the top lid of the box.When it was lightly moved to the bed sheets,there it was a charm bracelet that gleamed with the sunlight in the room now.It was silver,with little metal like beads or charms to go along with it.But there were three disc like charms that were in a 3D kind of picture with color.

The first one on the right end center was the Shield logo,the center was the hourglass of the Black Widow with the same gleaming new red paint splatter on it.Lastly was the Hawkeye symbol which was a purple paint charm of a bow and arrow going on the end.

"Whoa Stark.You didn't need to get something like that for our daughter.-"

"Shut it Barton.If she is living in my mansion and is my niece since I don't have kids and all.I want that favorite uncle spot out of the whole team here."

"Hey can I see the charm bracelet then?"

Everyone slowly glances at Clint who shifted his hold on the baby,taking the charm bracelet from Natasha.Now was trying to put it on the girl in a gently,joking like manor.Which made everyone feel aware and cautious about what Clint was doing.

"Now Agent Barton.You better not be harming my new agent in anyway an-."

Clint showed the baby in a gentle fashion of the charm bracelet now around her small baby form,muttering a 'ta-da'."Don't worry directory.She's fine and now we won't get her mixed up with any other child in the hospital too."

That got an eye roll from Natasha,who did try explaining to her husband that they have a neat system that won't get babies mixed up.Bruce couldn't help but hold back a laugh at Clint doing that,knowing they were going to take it off of her when they came back to the mansion.

After that little moment ended with the group either laughing slightly with Clint's mission to get his daughter home safe like that or in annoyance for a small second of almost dropping her.

Natasha turned to here Bruce feeling unsure about this question for being the Hulk.But if their kid was living in the mansion he had to not be so jittery or on edge if he had to watch her. 

"Ugh Natasha.Can I hold your daughter since she is going to be my next patience and all?"

She was about to answer a clear,'yes' to Bruce for trusting him for so long in the mansion and on the team.But Tony realized a question he wanted to know."So what's the name of the girl guys? Don't leave us in the dark,I can't keep calling her mini Katnsis or princess of the Avengers?"

As Clint got out of his corner with the baby about to answer Tony's question and slowly make his way over to Bruce.But knowing nothing was going to stop Clint for letting go of his daughter though,he dragged his feet seeing Phil and Maria who gladly got out of his way.

Bruce on the other hand stretch getting off his knees which were about to fall asleep if he didn't ask about doing this any sooner.Thor joined Bruce's side to get a closer view of our daughter as she mostly turned her head around in curious of what's going on.

But like for a connection in Nat and Clint.The door to the room opened and Natasha's mouth closed not answering Tony's question and making Clint retract his arms to pull his daughter in a close,safe state for her once more.

It was a nurse that worked in the hospital from the looks of it.But To Clint though something wasn't right about this nurse,she had long black hair and dark green eyes,and her voice felt cold to him.Cold and heartless.

Silence

Silence

Silence

"Come on Barton.They have to give babies check ups before they leave to be sure they are healthy and all."

Clint didn't do any glares or threat comments for once at Tony. To him this was his daughter's life and all,which he wanted to be safe and happy.With Bruce,and Phil at his side,slowly going up to the nurse and giving her a warning glare.If Natasha was near him she would have felt the same way too,something was very off and familiar from this nurse.

But once he was at perfect distance.Clint gentle place his daughter in the nurse's hands which made her shifted slightly.The nurse didn't know about the bracelet and Clint forgot all about it for having his protective side coming out.

The moment though the nurse took the child,Clint could have swore he saw her eyes were glowing for a short second.But if he spoke about it,Stark of course would say he is being over dramatic about giving his daughter to the nurse.

When the door shut,it felt like Clint couldn't remember how to breath.He had a sick feeling of giving his daughter away to someone that he felt was dark,and cold.Until.

"Boy that was awkward a bit."

"Tony! It's his daughter.When you have kids you'll feel the same way like Clint."

Natasha was glad that Pepper knew about the whole wanting to protect your kids ordeal.But this next thing made Clint's heart almost stop in shock and fear of course.

The same nurse who took them to the room,open the door slowly and more gentle than the other nurse that visited.She had a bit of guilt on her face about doing this though,that made Clint freeze in place.

"I'm sorry about doing this.But according to our policies we have to check to be sure the child's health is alright.I promise we'll be as fast as our team can.So where's the baby?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also for anyone out there,if you think I'm doing something wrong with the fan fiction from details or straight up facts.Don't be hesitating about messaging me,I would like to improve on my story to the readers as much as I can.Also it's a practice to a science series I'm working with on Wattpad of course.
> 
> Marstars232 :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm so sorry for the long update now.I was busy with school,and I was reading other types of fan fiction to help me out with my story.I didn't mean to make you wait like that.
> 
> Marstars232

Clint stared a bit shock that not even a whole day with his girl and now she's gone.But while Clint was frozen like that,Fury,Phil and Maria were questioning the nurse about who they saw before.But to be honest Clint was too deep in his thoughts on what was going on now,everyone else was trying to make sure Natasha didn't get up from just giving birth and all.

Bruce though was trying to snap Clint out of his shock state,for not saying or reacting to anything.The moment the door shut behind the three Shield agents,Clint finally snap out of his shock.

"Alright Avengers,find that baby.Tony,Bruce look at the hospital cameras,Thor check the roof to see if you spot anything.Pepper stay with Natasha to be sure that she doesn't leave the bed for her health.Clint and I will search the baby section."

Tony left out the door with Bruce,for already having his suit.Bruce didn't really need any weapons,just to be sure that nothing attacks them or anything like that.Thor grab the umbrella which turned into the hammer,Clint quickly grab his bow and his small case like bag of arrows.Steve didn't have his shield with him,but that didn't stop him for going into a fight.

When the heroes went out,all was left was Natasha who was now back to her cold,hard self without knowing if her daughter would be okay or if they would see her again.Pepper was trying to help her relax,which was clearly doing nothing.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back with the team,Steve and Clint were currently looking behind a glass window of babies.Clint knew none of them were his kid because those cute,innocent eyes were hard to misplace or mix up with any other baby there.

His intense glare at through the baby or newborn window though was cut off,the moment a firm,and comforting hand was on his shoulder to be Steve giving him a serious,confident glance.

"Hey don't worry Clint,we'll find her and get her back okay."

Clint seeing the honest truth in his eyes of saying that,made him sigh loudly,and heavy to relax about this."I'm sorry Steve,it's just...That was my little girl,and I don't want her to be some brainwash assassin like me and Nat just because that's what we once were and all."

As Steve was about to comment,the com were both cracking.From Thor,and Tony trying to use it at the same time about the news.

"Okay you guys are making the com link glitch out from talking at once.Did you guys find anything yet?"

It was a brief silence,until Tony this time grab the com link."Yeah I found psycho nurse on the roof with the mini spy.Thor is already blocking the edge of the building just in case she makes a move"

Clint didn't enjoy the nicknames that Stark was doing,for one thing making him uncomfortable with calling the lady who had their little girl now. So deciding on giving him a bitter,annoyed,cold tone.

Now the two Avengers were going to the roof to meet the strange nurse,Thor and their baby.Clint was now in a argument with Tony though on the way.

"Get serious Stark that's my daughter and she has a name you know."

"Well I'm sorry Barton.If someone told me or us her name I wouldn't be calling her that in the first place."

Clint wanted to comment or give or protest back at Tony.But in the memory of their girl being on the line though,he shut off his com link and was running up the stairs with Steve to get to the roof.But Clint was using pure rage in a need to have her back now.

Until finally they reach the roof,already seeing the rest of the team there.Tony was in his suit,eyes glowing out at the nurse,Thor was in a attack stance holding his hammer in ready to fight whoever or whatever this could be,and Bruce was showing the green rage in his eyes,and blood veins.

Steve was in his own attack stance,as Clint though took three arrows not explosive ones so nothing could happen with his girl.

"Ah Avengers,so glad you could make it at this daunting hour."

Hearing that familiar voice,made more even more angry,Bruce was trying to control himself,for not wanting to harm Clint and Nat's daughter now.Clint though moved his aim to the nurse's head or face away from the girl as the nurse was now surrounded by green smoke.

Once it blew away with the wind,as the tension was becoming unsettling and deadly.To see Loki in his green,gold uniform,still holding the girl's baby blanket in one arm close to him as the other was holding his staff.

"Brother.Give us back the girl,she has nothing to do with this."

Loki was pretend thinking as he pace,with a dark smirk upon his face."How about no brother.Also I happen to think she does involve with everything."

As he was still walking around,the Avengers wouldn't lower their attacks,weapons or guards with Loki as he continued with his anger lecture at the team.

"If I can't be happy with ruling over the mid-guards,then why don't I take something that makes you all happy now."

He slowly went to move the blanket with his staff.It made Clint beyond piss at the sight."If you touch one hair with that staff I won't hesitate in-."

Loki in rage cut him off and moved the staff away from the girl."You'll do what archer? If any of you guys shoot or attack I won't regret dropping her or worse."

Before any of them could comment,the sound of a whirling helicopter came behind,just in time too to see Nick,Maria and Phil all ready to make their move on Loki.

It gave him a disgust glance as he was being told the same sorta lecture 'of being surrounded and to hand the baby over to the Avengers.'

But instead of doing that,he moved his staff to the ceiling ground of the building and gesture making a green,magic sparking up circle.The moment he finished quickly as Clint was making his move,Loki puts the girl by the blanket on the edge of the staff over the strange,dangerous looking vortex.

"Any of you make a move or another step I drop her in this unknown entering vortex."

It made Clint clench his fist,and material of the bow was about to snap from how much pressure he was using from rage.So he quickly which was like a slow motion went running to catch his daughter or remove off the staff and back into his safe arms once more.But by dropping his bow and arrows so she wouldn't be in harm's way on the ceiling.

To bad luck in timing though,Clint was a second too late,as the blanket that was holding on ripe,and it release the girl off the staff.Just as Clint reach it,he was in a good distance to Loki,but he wasn't going to hold back on him either once he tried to grab his daughter out.

Loki though knew what Clint was thinking,and used full power magic on him to send him all the way to hitting the air shaft side.The other Avengers though went to attack,but Loki quickly closed the vortex and send a wave knocking them back not as hard as Clint but knock the air a bit out of them.

Clint was winching in pain at the thought of failing his daughter of being a father and being injury.He slowly went back to his feet,as the helicopter was about to strike,Loki used another spell.It sent the Avengers back in the mansion and Shield agents back to the Helicarrier,but with no memories,of Natasha being pregnant and of today.The computer records or printed were wipe clean of anything as well,even the hospital had no memories of them coming or entering the building.It was like this day never happened to almost anyone.

"Why are we all in my nice,clean lobby?"

Everyone in the lobby of the mansion turn back to Stark,about to question on what just happen.Until.

"Oh my god,I'm late for a meeting.I'll see you guys later,and Tony be sure to be ready for our date tonight."

Clint was still feeling distraught and for some reason feeling in pain from the fight on the hospital roof.

"Sir if I can say.Agent Barton has a few bad bruises along his back and is in distress."

Natasha went to Clint's side,along with Bruce to take him to the med bay.As Tony,Steve and Thor went their separate ways,until dinner.Clint though for once wasn't fighting on the idea,for having this strange,distress feeling in his mind,and why was Nat looking drained out too.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile back in the green vortex.A baby girl,wrap in the pink blanket,and the bracelet around her tiny waist was crying,sobbing her eyes and mind out.That was until a small white light came at the end of the vortex,which was the exit.

Once she was out,it was like nothing ever changed,expect it being warmer outside with a nice breeze and on a low level porch.The lights just came on for hearing the crying coming from outside.

Until a women,with brown hair and eyes with night curls,and a dark pink night gown open the door.She gasp seeing the girl fussing,and crying outside,there was no one in sight though which hit her in the heart more.

So she picked up the girl,taking her inside and shutting the door behind her.A pair of loud footsteps comes charging down.It being her husband who had black,spike up hair,reading glasses and a baggy shirt on with shorts.His eyes were more amber,so the two didn't look like the girl at all.

"Hey sweetie are you okay? What was outside making all of that nose?"

She turns around slowly rocking the baby who was now calming down at the attention and warmth.The man race towards her,feeling surprise of the baby girl.Also not knowing what to say or ask about this.Until.

"I found her outside all alone.The poor thing must've been abandon or something."

The two went into the kitchen placing the girl on the table,as the women was soothing her down to sleep.Her husband was checking for any missing baby reports or people who would do something like abandoning a child like that.

After a moment though,nothing came up on any records,it was like the girl never existed,matching her looks,being a newborn and wrapped in a pink,fuzzy blanket.

"Okay I found nothing on this baby.Should we call child services or do you want to keep her?"

The women blush lightly at the choices,in thought of having a daughter of her own now."I always wanted a daughter.Plus our boy Rick won't be as lonely anymore with another child in the house."

He smiled,nodding in approval at the statement or reason."What should we call her then? There's no name anywhere,expect-."

The man frown in finding a silver charm bracelet with the Shield logo,black widow logo,and Hawkeye logo."Hun,maybe her parents or family were fans of the comic books to give her something like this."

She shrugged at that,knowing that comic books were fictional and all."I was thinking Marissa."

It got the man to gaze away from the strange,expensive looking bracelet."Perfect,for our new little girl,and this time we will raise her right comparing to whoever left her outside out porch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to update more,but I am getting other ideas from other types of fan fictions I want to give a crack at.Also I know I keep on saying this enough with school and all.But I feel like this is going better than I thought,and I hope you like where I'm getting to in the story.
> 
> Marstars232 :)


End file.
